familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dnipropetrovsk Oblast
| image_map = Dnipropetrovsk in Ukraine.svg | latd = 48.39 | longd = 34.71 | official_lang = Ukrainian RussianRomanian becomes regional language in Bila Tserkva in Zakarpattia region, Kyiv Post (24 September 2012) | admin_center = Dnipropetrovsk | largest_cities = Dnipropetrovsk, Kryvyi Rih, Dniprodzerzhynsk, Marhanets | governor = Ihor KolomoyskyiUkraine Turns to Its Oligarchs for Political Help, nytimes.com (2 March 2014) | governor_party = | chairman = Yuriy Hryhorovych Vilkul | chairman_party = | council_seats = 100 | established_date = January 22, 1946 | raions = 22 | city_raions = 18 | cities = 20 | CMTs = 45 | villages = 1438 | area_rank = 2nd | area_total_km2 = 31914 | population_as_of = 2005 | population_rank = 2nd | population = 3476200 | Density = 109 | salary_as_of = 2006 | salary_rank = 3rd | salary = 1131 | postal_code = 49-53xxx | PostalCodePrefix = List of postal codes#U-Z | iso_code = UA-12 | FIPS_code = UP04 | area_code = +380-56 | LicencePlateNumber = AE | website = www.adm.dp.gov.ua www.rada.gov.ua | footnotes = }} Dnipropetrovsk Oblast ( , Dnipropetrovs’ka oblast’ or Дніпропетровщина, Dnipropetrovshchyna, ) is an oblast (province) of central Ukraine, the most important industrial region of the country. Its administrative center is Dnipropetrovsk. Important cities within the oblast include: Dnipropetrovsk, Kryvyi Rih, Dniprodzerzhynsk, Nikopol Geography The Dnipropetrovsk Oblast is located in southeastern Ukraine. The area of the oblast' (31,900 km²), comprises about 5.3% of the total area of the country. Its longitude from north to south is 130 km, from east to west – 300 km. The oblast' borders the Poltava and Kharkiv Oblast's on the north, the Donetsk Oblast on the east, the Zaporizhzhia and Kherson Oblast's on the south, and the Mykolayiv and Kirovohrad Oblast's on the west. Historical sites The following historical-cultural sites were nominated to the Seven Wonders of Ukraine. * Stone divas (monuments of the Wild Steppes) * Tomb of kosh ataman Sirko * Troitsk Cathedral * Church of Virgin Mary birth * the walls of Ukrainian defensive line Administrative sudivisions The following data incorporates the number of each type of administrative divisions of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast: * Administrative center – 1 (Dnipropetrovsk) * Rayons — 22; * City rayons — 18; * Settlements — 1504, including: ** Villages — 1438; ** Cities/Towns — 66, including: *** Urban-type settlement — 46; *** Cities — 20, including: **** Cities of oblast' subordinance — 13; **** Cities of raion subordinance — 8; * Silradas — 288. economic macroregion, including the north of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast.]] The local administration of the oblast' is controlled by the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast Rada. The governor of the oblast' is the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast Rada speaker, appointed by the President of Ukraine. Demographics Its population (as of 2004) is 3,493,062 constitutes 5.3% of the overall Ukrainian population. As of the 2001 census, the ethnic groups within the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast are:Всеукраїнський перепис населення 2001 | English version | Regions of Ukraine | Dnipropetrovs'k region: * Ukrainians – 79.3%, * Russians – 17.6%, * Belarusians – 0.8%, * Jews – 0.4%, * Armenians – 0.3%, * Azeris – 0.2%, * Moldavians – 0.12%, * Gypsies – 0.11%, * Tatars – 0.11%, * Germans – 0.11%, * Other – 0.95%; the groups by native language: * Ukrainian 67%, * Russian 32%, * other languages 1%. Age structure : 0-14 years: 14.1% (male 241,006/female 226,216) : 15-64 years: 70.2% (male 1,100,602/female 1,219,668) : 65 years and over: 15.7% (male 168,447/female 348,547) (2013 official) Median age : total: 40.3 years : male: 36.6 years : female: 43.9 years (2013 official) Environment The oblast' is situated in the steppe region. Forests in the oblast' occupy about 3,9% of the oblast's total territory). The average temperature in the winter balances from -5 to -7°C and in the summer from 22 to 23°C. The average annual rainfall is 400–490 mm The tender climate, mineral sources, and the curative mud allow opportunities for rest and cure within the region. Here there are 21 health-centers and medicated pensions, 10 rest homes, recreation departments and rest camps for children. The Dnipropetrovsk Oblast has splendid flora and fauna. Here, there are more than 1700 kinds of vegetation, 7500 kinds of animals (including elk, wild boar, dappled deer, roe, hare, fox, wolf, etc.) There are also 114 park and nature objects, including 15 state reserves; 3 nature memorials, 24 local parks; 7 landscape parks; 3 park tracts, which altogether make up approximately 260 square kilometres. 217 rivers flow within the area, including 55 rivers which are longer than 25 km, the major one being the Dnieper, which crosses through the center of the oblast'. Also flowing through the region are three major reservoirs, the Dniprodzerzhynsk, Dnieper and Kakhovka, and the Dnieper-Kryvyi Rih Canal. Economy The Dnipropetrovsk Oblast has a high industry potential. There are 712 basic industrial organizations, including 20 different types of economic activity with about 473,4 thousand workers. The area also produces about 16,9% of the total industry production of Ukraine. This places the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast second in Ukraine (after the neighbouring Donetsk Oblast). Sport It has a regional federation within Ukrainian Bandy and Rink bandy Federation.http://ukrbandy.org.ua/about_en.html People from Dnipropetrovsk Oblast * Leonid Brezhnev * Ihor Kolomoyskyi * Tihon Konstantinov * Leonid Kuchma * Yulia Tymoshenko * Pavlo Lazarenko * Viktor Pinchuk * Mikhail Nekrich * Oksana Baiul * The Lubavitcher Rebbe See also * Subdivisions of Ukraine * Privat Group References External links * Official site of Dnipropetrovsk Oblast Administration * Unofficial informational site * City Portal with forum and city photoalbum * Information Card of the Region – official site of the Cabinet of Ministers of Ukraine * Dnipropetrovsk Oblast from website Ukraine-CityGuide Category:Dnipropetrovsk Oblast Category:Oblasts of Ukraine Category:Established in 1946